


Tu n'es pas seule

by EllaGuer



Series: Juste un instant dans une vie [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Lost Love, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaGuer/pseuds/EllaGuer
Summary: « Certains disent que l'amour est une rivière... d'autres une chanson idiote...  Certains disent qu'il est partout autour de nous... cela nous conduit où nous appartenons...  Certains disent que c'est un rire sous la pluie... mais nous savons tous que l'amour, c'est la douleur. »
Series: Juste un instant dans une vie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882417





	Tu n'es pas seule

Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre cette nuit-là. Plus noir que jamais avant il ne l'avait été. Aucune étoile à l'horizon, juste le noir. En fait, peut-être le ciel avait-il déjà été aussi noir et elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. C'est curieux comment on remarque les détails quand on est seul. Jamais avant elle n'avait pris le temps de regarder le ciel de cette manière. Où, peut-être l'avait-elle fait et la présence de ses amis avaient rendu le ciel plus brillant ? Elle ne savait pas, Elle ne savait plus.

L'horizon s'était obscurci à jamais. Les lueurs qui lui apparaissaient autrefois avaient disparut. Autrefois remontait pourtant à seulement quelques mois. Sept touts au plus. C'est curieux comme les choses changent vite en ces temps de guerres. Cruelles guerres. Vicieuses et illusionnistes.

Elle avait touché du bout des doigts ce rêve inaccessible, avant de plonger dedans sans retenue. Elle avait aimé ce qu'elle avait ressentit. Oh oui. Le plaisir de ne plus être seule et rejetée était quelque chose de magique. Même la nuit lui avait semblé être le jour. Les ténèbres enveloppant son cœur avaient disparut. Laissant place à une lumière bleu éclatante. Forte et belle. Les rires résonnant. Les fêtes et les joyeux festins. Tout ces combats aux noms des idéaux partager par tous.

Une famille.

Toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin. Cruelle et impitoyable destiné. Illusions brisées. Rien ne pouvait faire face à la destinée quand elle avait décidé de vous faire souffrir. Reprendre tout ce qu'elle vous a donné. Plus que ce qu'elle a donné. Juste pour vous voir souffrir. Vous voir vous débattre dans les ténèbres, tendant vos bras impuissant vers la lumière qui disparaît au fil des jours, des mois, des années. Pour s'éteindre définitivement. À jamais, qui sait ?

Comment lutter ? Pauvre et faible humain. Immonde faiblesse. Il n'est pas possible de gagner face aux ténèbres, même la lumière la plus brillante ne pourrait les faire disparaître totalement. Elles se tapiraient dans un coin sombre attendant leur heure. Qui ne serait tardé.

Elle secoua la tête chassant ses sombres idées et partit d'un pas lent vers son appartement. Elle ne croisa personne en chemin. Tout le monde dormait. D'autre était partit. À jamais. Elle pouvait presque voir leurs fantômes déambuler dans les rues. Allant ou bon leur semble. Figés. Des souvenirs qui un jour s'estomperont pour disparaître.

Disparaître. Ce simple mot résumait bien des choses. Toutes choses finissaient par disparaître. Devenaient néant. S'oubliaient. Elle savait qu'un jour le visage de ses défunts amis disparaîtraient de sa mémoire. Le temps faisant son œuvre. Peut-être le temps cicatriserait-il son cœur meurtrit…

Elle cessa de lutter. S'appuyant contre sa porte. S'abandonnant aux larmes. Tentative vaine d'évacuer toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Si elle avait pu, elle se serait arraché son cœur qui la faisait tant souffrir. Cette pompe qui continuait son travail envers et contre tout. Cette pompe qui s'en fichait pas mal de ce qu'elle ressentait, continuant inlassablement à faire courir le sang dans ses veines. Oxygénant son corps pour qu'il puisse vivre. 

Elle se força à se relever, sa crise passée. Elle se traîna jusqu'à sa salle d'eau. Passant un peu de ce liquide transparent sur le visage. Essayant d'effacer les larmes. Seuls ses yeux rougit et cernés la trahissaient. Elle se fixa dans le miroir accroché au mur au-dessus du lavabo.

_ Regarde ce que tu es devenu.

Elle affronta son propre regard. La défiant sans nul doute. Elle avait l'air si faible.

_ Tu es tellement pitoyable.

Pitoyable. C'était le cas de le dire. Les mois étaient passés et elle n'avait pas changé. Elle était trop faible pour cela. Se relever était tellement difficile, alors que rester au sol et se laisser porter était tellement paisible.

_ Il aurait honte de toi.

C'était peu dire.

_ Tu dois être forte.

Elle soupira. Secoua la tête une nouvelle fois. Voilà qu'elle se parlait à elle-même dans son miroir. À mourir de rire. Elle passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux retirant les élastiques qui les maintenaient et gagna son lit. La nuit porte conseil.

###

Elle se leva le lendemain, plus fatiguée encore qu’elle ne l’était la veille. Sa nuit hantée de cauchemars, lui renvoyait sans cesse l’image de ce corps agonisant, se vidant de son sang, déclarant ses derniers mots. Elle s’en souvenait encore, jamais ces mots elle ne les oublierait. 

« Je ne suis plus… Naruto… Hinata est prête à mourir pour toi. Alors tu as plus d’une vie entre les mains. Et on dirait que ma vie était également l’une d’entre elles. […] Il y a longtemps, tes paroles m’ont libéré des chaînes du destin. […] Père, je comprends finalement la liberté que tu as ressentie en choisissant de mourir pour protéger tes camarades. […] Tenten… »

Elle n’avait pu retenir ses larmes de couler le long de ses joues sales, quand elle l’avait entendu prononcer son prénom. Lentement, dans un soupir. Une voix triste. Elle avait comprit que cela était un adieu. Elle avait l’impression qu’il s’excusait de la laisser là, de ne pas tenir ses promesses… 

Ino avait dû couper le lien télépathique qui l’unissait au Hyuuga. La blonde avait sentit son amie partir sur un chemin sans retour, s’enfoncer dans les méandres de la tristesse. 

La maîtresse des armes secoua la tête, chassant les images de son corps ensanglanté. Son regard se fixa sur ses mains qui tremblaient, ses yeux étaient mouillés de larmes, elle avait une envie irrépressible de vomir. Elle se leva précipitamment et vida le contenu de son estomac. 

Elle se sentait tellement mal. Elle avait tellement besoin de lui. Il l’avait toujours poussée à aller plus loin à se surpasser. Leurs regards entendu quand Lee et Gai partaient dans un de leurs délires sans queue ni tête… Il la motivait quand suite à une suggestion débile de Lee elle se retrouvait à devoir faire cinquante fois le tour de Konoha sur les mains ou les fameuses sept cent pompes. Il l’avait poussée à donner le meilleur d’elle-même. Quand, elle lui avait parlé de son rêve, il n’avait pas ri comme bien d’autre personne. Non, il l’avait encouragé, à sa manière bien sur, d’un léger rictus et d’un hochement tête tout juste perceptible. Quand elle souhaitait mettre au point une nouvelle technique, il restait près d’elle jusqu’à ce qu’elle y parvienne. 

_ J’ai tellement besoin de toi, Neji.

Elle se fixait une nouvelle fois dans son vieux miroir. Elle faisait face à la copie terne d’elle-même. 

Un mois supplémentaire était passé. Le soir de nouveau elle se retrouva seule à fixer le ciel. Elle avait décidé de se reprendre. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonné alors qu’il avait sacrifié sa vie pour qu’elle puisse vivre dans un monde en paix… Pour qu’ils puissent tous vivre dans un monde en paix. 

Cette nuit là, n'était pas comme toutes les autres. Elle était illuminée par les étoiles. Une d'entre elles se tenait tout au dessus de Konoha. Elle semblait énorme et était aussi lumineuse qu'un feu ardent, elle diffusait une douce lumière bleu.

_ Je ne te décevrai plus, Neji. Je vivrai pour nous, pour continuer de protéger ce pourquoi tu t’es sacrifié. 

Elle regarda l’étoile avec un tendre sourire, le vent faisant envoler les larmes qu’elle n’avait pu retenir. Elle avait l’étrange impression que la pierre tombale dans son dos, la réchauffait comme s’il était là tout près d’elle. Elle ébaucha un sourire et attacha ses cheveux en deux macarons. Elle leva les yeux continuant de fixer l’étoile, elle la trouva tellement belle, elle ne pouvait s’en détaché. 

_ Tenten !

Elle revint brusquement à la réalité, sursautant légèrement. Lee arrivait vers elle à grande enjambée, son habituelle coupe au bol, ses épais sourcils et cet horrible juste-au-corps. Fidèle à lui-même. Il lui souriait, mais ses yeux exprimaient tout autre chose. De la tristesse ; de la colère. 

_ Les autres nous attendent ! Je t’avais dit que s’était aujourd’hui, Ten’. Ça fait des jours que je te le répète, la réprimanda-t-il. Allez ! Debout ! 

Elle se saisit de la main qu’il lui tendait et se releva. S’époussetant rapidement, elle observa son ami du coin de l’œil, elle ne savait s’il était sérieux ou si sa mine boudeuse était réelle. 

_ J’espère pour toi, qu’on ne sera pas en retard, s’exclama-t-il. Je veux voir ça ! Et puis Kiba et Naruto risque de tout manger. Je ne veux pas louper ce banquet ! Je tenterai bien un concours de nourriture… J’ai mes chances, qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?  
_ Je suis persuadée que tu vas gagner, répondit-elle finalement gagner par l’amusement.

Gagnée par la gaité de son ami, elle sourit. Un sourire qui illuminait son visage et qui lui allait si bien. Elle avait l’air d’une vraie femme, comme dirait Gai. La main de Lee pressa la sienne et une chaleur apaisante l’envahit. 

« Tu n’es pas seule. »

C’est ce qu’il sembla lui dire…

Elle sourit à nouveau et alors qu’elle se faisait entraîner par son coéquipier, elle se retourna vers la tombe une dernière fois.

_ Je t’aime tellement, murmura-t-elle avant de se détourner complètement.


End file.
